This invention relates to wideband wired transmission such as transmission of wideband information over a twisted pair.
In the above-identified co-pending application, an arrangement is disclosed whereby relatively wideband, bi-directional, transmission can be achieved not only in a single wire pair but also in a cable of wires that carry interfering signals. The disclosed arrangement is successful because the signals are modulated to be orthogonal (or nearly orthogonal) to all interfering signals of significant magnitude. Consequently, information can be recovered in spite of the expected interference. By way of example, the above-mentioned patent application employs CDMA as the modulation schema.
Given the realization that wire pairs can be used to communicate relatively wideband information even in an interference-laden environment through use of the disclosed orthogonal modulation techniques, it remains to devise an end-to-end communication system that can take advantage of the newly realized capacity.